


it's the start of something new

by bIueming (fightthesun)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Non-Chronological, not as much crack as usual actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthesun/pseuds/bIueming
Summary: Seungyoun is trying to get the kiss of the year and the love of his life in one night. Emphasis on trying.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	it's the start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> title is from high school musical cause I like to show my age..,.
> 
> disclaimer: underage drinking is only mentioned, as it’s very much part of my long gone teenager experience, but honestly it's just a couple of sentences. this being said, i'm not condoning nor encouraging it! if you do drink, please be careful!

**[31 December - 11.55 PM]**

Seungyoun has been running around for the past five minutes, careful not to step on puke, or people, or people puking. Actually, trying to run in this house, during the most anticipated new year’s party, is more like a powerwalk in a minefield, but still he _has to_. He has made up his mind. He is going to confess. He is getting the man.

He goes down the stairs for the nth time, and he barely manages to see Hangyul and Yohan amongst the crowd, and they are still making out against the wall. Looks like _they_ have their midnight kiss sorted.

The music is kind of loud, and he feels it right in his chest, although he doesn’t know if that’s his heart ready to jump out and spare him from the mortifying deal of being known and potentially rejected.

Someone pats him on his back in greeting, and he smiles absently as he looks around. There’s too much chaos for _him_ to be there, so he moves, trying to get out of the house. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of what’s going on outside on the front porch, where a bunch of drunk guys are trying to mummify themselves with toilet paper.

Well, _he_ ’s probably outside, but definitely not there. He turns around and moves back inside the house. He side-steps a pile of pizza boxes and finally gets to the back door: when he opens it, he sees a solitary figure sitting on the steps that lead to the backyard.

There _he_ is, looking cold and tiny in a huge black coat.

Seungyoun feels the wind on his wet shirt and he shivers, but that might as well be the anticipation.

He smiles and takes one brave step.

**[31 December – 10.17 AM]**

“I’m telling you if you don’t kiss hyung tonight, I’m kissing him” is what Yohan is saying, hands struggling with bags full of stuff for the party that Seungyoun doesn’t think they actually need.

Hangyul moves to take a few bags for himself right out of Yohan’s hands. Seungyoun sees a minion shaped piñata stick out from one of those garbage bags and has to correct himself. They _definitely_ don’t need any of that.

“If you don’t kiss him, I’m kissing _you_ ” Hangyul says, as Yohan smiles gratefully at him, “That will make you regret your cowardice”.

“That’s not much a punishment” Yohan whispers with an amused smile meant only for himself.

Seungyoun looks at him endeared. “To you” he whispers mockingly, glancing at Hangyul who is too busy trying to understand why the heck those bags weigh that much to listen to what they are saying.

Yohan shrugs, ears slightly red, but otherwise unaffected, long having made peace with his pining. Seungyoun thinks it’s because they all know it’s just a matter of time at this point. 

“What the heck is this?”, Hangyul is saying, rustling through the bag like a raccoon; he picks up a boombox and holds it in his hands in question.

Yohan shrugs. “I don’t know, it’s just random party stuff we had in the garage”.

Seungyoun sticks a hand in one of the bags and takes out a random item that happens to be a horse mask. “I guess this is party to you?”.

“It could be” says Yohan, going back to walking and offering no further statement.

Seungyoun laughs amused and resumes their hike to Seungwoo’s house.

Hangyul follows him and comes up to nudge his shoulder with his. “You may have evaded for now, hyung, but don’t ever think the discussion is over” he says fake menacingly “You _will_ kiss the boy”.

**[27 December – 3.23 PM]**

“I don’t know if this is a good idea?”. But Seungwoo is obviously contemplating the idea. Seungyoun thinks the babies have worn him down through the sheer power of pouts and whines and one questionable attempt at bribery with beef jerky.

“Hyung, it will be fun!”. Dongpyo is smiling cutely, trying to awaken Seungwoo’s father instinct. “It’s the only way we can _safely_ be with all of our friends”. Damn, he is good.

Hyeongjun nods at every word, looking like a baby chick. “We are not drinking! We just need a place!” he says.

Seungyoun logically doesn’t believe they won’t be trying to slip at the very least some beer, but Hyeongjun looks convincing. Or rather, Hyeongjun hasn’t done anything wrong, ever, in his life. They know, they love him, if he’s lying it’s on them.

“Of course you won’t be drinking, you aren’t even legal” says Seungsik, but he is even softer than Seungwoo. Alignment: Disaster Angel Couple.

“So that means we have a place we won’t be drinking at?”. Eunsang eyes are twinkling happily, smiling hopeful.

Seungyoun is trying so hard not to laugh and he glances at his right, and Wooseok is right there, looking back at him equally amused. They stare at each other fondly for a few seconds, then Wooseok goes back to look at Seungwoo as the man sighs uncertain. Seungyoun keeps looking at him, though, because he has zero dignity left. Everyone knows he is whipped, no reason to hide.

Minhee, however, gets his attention, as he looks up from where he is sitting, all soft and freckly. “We won’t disturb hyung! We take little space and we’ll bring our own things!”. _Fatality._

Seungwoo looks at Seungsik. Seungsik just kind of smiles, already sold.

Seungyoun snorts knowingly.

“You win”. Seungwoo says, as the youngers explode into wild cheers “But don’t think I don’t know what you did” he adds, but he is already being suffocated by grateful hugs.

**[29 December – 12.30 PM]**

Things get a little out of hand, so that what he says.

“I think things got a little out of hand”.

Wooseok laughs a little, sipping his americano, “Yeah, no shit”.

Seungwoo is on the phone right beside them, pacing a little as he tries to talk Yuvin out of bringing an actual deejay.

The party should have been just a little get together, but through word of mouth it evolved into what will surely consist of an overcrowded living room and not enough chairs.

“No, Yuvin, we don’t need a deejay, we have a computer”. A pause. “What do you mean do I even know how to use one?”. Seungwoo is kind of laughing, he really is too soft.

“Will we end up with a deejay?”.

Wooseok smiles behind the straw touching his lips, and the sunshine coming through the glass window hits him just right, making his skin look golden. Seungyoun eyes linger and he honestly thinks he is not being subtle at all (he was never subtle to begin with), so he is not surprised when he sees Wooseok’s smile turn a bit mischievous. “Obviously, but I also think it’s just some random friend of Yuvin with good taste in music”. Fair enough.

Seungyoun laughs out loud, and he feels Wooseok’s sparkling eyes look at him fondly.

Ah. Seungyoun kind of wants to marry him. But before he probably needs to find the courage to ask him even on one date. He could do it right now, to be honest, it’s not like Wooseok needs some grand gesture. He could probably just-

“So, we have a deejay, but also a new friend, because I’m replacing Yuvin with that cat right there”. Seungwoo comes up and points at a random cat outside who’s sitting on a mountain of garbage.

Seungyoun looks away from Wooseok, and if he looked disappointed, he has no way to know.

Maybe next time.

**[31 December – 11.30 AM]**

“It’s not about timing, it’s about courage. Which you don’t have”.

They have been taking turns roasting him for the past ten minutes. Even Seungwoo told him he needs to get a grip.

“I don’t even understand? You literally embarrass yourself _daily_ and you don’t care! You danced on the street without music and you weren’t even dared to”.

Seungyoun is laying on the floor, and he feels like he is suddenly on a session with three very under-qualified psychologists. “That’s not the same thing! Those are strangers, people I won’t ever see again! People I don’t really care about!” he says, then he adds in a whisper “ _This_ _is the_ _love of my life_ ”.

Yohan groans, Hangyul screams and covers his ears.

Seungwoo just shakes his head. “And he’s also just Wooseok” he says, as if _just Wooseok_ isn’t larger than life. Seungwoo seems to sense his distress because he adds “And you are also the love his life”, beatific smile in place, “Which is why you should just jump on this occasion to confess and just do it”.

Yohan and Hangyul mimic the Shia LaBeouf video at him.

“But what if-”.

Yohan comes forward and places a single finger on his lips. “He will say yes. Yes to the date, the boyfriend, the dress, the white picket fence house which I honestly don’t think any of us we’ll ever have-”. Hangyul hits him back to track with his elbow. “You get my point. There’s no what if”.

“Just do it, hyung, we’re tired of seeing your pining”.

Seungyoun keeps laying on the floor pensively. “Just do it” he repeats almost absent-mindedly.

Yohan, Hangyul and Seungwoo all nod expectantly.

“ _But what if-_ ”.

Hangyul rolls over onto him to stab his ribs with his elbow, and Seungyoun has really no right to complain.

**[31 December – 9.43 PM]**

The party ends up being as crowded and messy as they thought, and progressively so as the night goes on. At first came the babies and their three or four friends, and then Byungchan, and Hanse, and Sejun, and Yuvin, and the deejay (definitely a guy with cool Spotify playlists) and then a bunch of strangers, and another wave of strangers and friends of friends.

Everyone seems to be loving smacking the shit out of the minion piñata, though.

Wooseok arrives somewhere in the middle, and he looks absolutely handsome, riveting, show-stopping. Definitely Seungyoun-stopping, because he literally freezes midway through everything he was doing as he sees him come in: he stops talking to Jinhyuk, he stops sipping his beer, he stops moving. Stops breathing, really; how cliché.

Wooseok is wearing a leather jacket and tight black pants, but his nose is a bit red and stuck into a soft-looking cream scarf. Seungyoun wants to kiss him, wants to be kissed, whichever.

He looks at Wooseok as he moves towards Seungwoo who’s standing by the kitchen looking frayed. Seungyoun doesn’t think that there’s someone out there that could rival with Wooseok. Actually, Wooseok is probably the only person ever.

Jinhyuk coughs obnoxiously from the side, shit-eating grin on his face. “You need to chill”.

Seungyoun blinks and stops staring into the void. “I _am_ chill” he says, “Cool even, _ice cold_ ”. He pauses to think about what he said. “Yeah, actually, I’m dying”.

Jinhyuk snorts amused, bringing the beer to his mouth, “So you are really doing it tonight?”.

Seungyoun just stares at him. “Who spilled?”.

Jinhyuk laughs, “Byungchan”.

Not even Yohan, but Byungchan. They are really playing the telephone game with his feelings, which he supposes everyone at this party must know about.

Seungyoun just shrugs, _fair enough_ , because at the end of the day he _is_ doing it. “Yeah, I’m confessing”.

But when he looks up, Wooseok disappeared from his sight.

**[31 December – 4.15 PM]**

Seungyoun is leaning by the living room’s door, as everyone else is helping out with the decorations and storing away every precious object or potential weapon.

His phone rings, and the sound of Wooseok’s voice singing _walking in the winter_ fills the room. He’s quick to take the phone and answer, not psychologically ready to be dragged to hell and back for the personalized ringtone.

“Hi?”.

“Hey”. Wooseok voice is so sweet and low. “Seungwoo hyung is not answering”.

Seungyoun looks up to Seungwoo to see what he’s up to. “Yeah, he’s bubble wrapping the ugliest vase I’ve ever seen”.

Seungwoo looks at him mock-offended. “You apology to Seungsik’s mom right now”.

Wooseok laugh reaches Seungyoun’s ear. “Ask him if he needs my speakers”.

“Wooseok wants to know if you need speakers”.

Seungwoo shakes his head as he straightens his back with a concerning crack. “No, I actually found decent ones in Yohan’s garbage bag”.

Yohan lets out an actually-offended yelp.

“You heard that?”.

“Yeah yeah, then I guess I’ll see you all tonight”, Wooseok says “Sorry again I couldn’t be there to help”.

Hangyul passes by Seungyoun right at that moment and hears Wooseok. “Don’t worry” he screams at the general direction of the phone “Seungyoun hyung is here and he is doing nothing anyway”.

Wooseok bursts into a laugh and Seungyoun can hear him either covering his mouth or moving away from the phone.

“That’s not true, I was literally helping until two minutes ago”.

“I’m sure you were” Wooseok says to his whine, indulgent “Well, I’m going back to retail hell! Love you, catch you later”.

“Love you too, see you tonight”.

And the call finishes like that. When he looks up, more pair of eyes than what he is comfortable with are fixed straight on him.

“You are both so obvious, my heart _hurts_ ” says Yohan, as he comes up to him. “You _have to_ do it”.

Seungyoun pursues his lips, not really sure of what to say.

“Let’s put it like this”. Yohan is not giving this up. “If you confess to Wooseok hyung, I confess to Hangyul” he says, acting like Hangyul isn’t a few feet away from them “And vice versa. We both do it”.

Seungyoun frowns. “What?”.

Yohan forcibly takes his right hand and makes him shake his. “You’ve just shaken on that, no take-backsies, let’s get it”.

“ _What?_ ”.

****

**[31 December – 11.30 PM]**

Seungyoun is getting antsy. He literally managed to spend a whole hour looking for Wooseok and failing. This is not even funny anymore, this is miserable. Fate is working against him.

He sees Hangyul’s blond head peek through the crowd on his right, and he struggles through people to get to him.

“I can’t find him” he says immediately “I’m this close to giving up” he says rising his hand to show how close he is.

Yohan is right by Hangyul and he gives him a death stare. He looks a bit crazed. “You are not gonna give nothing up, stop sabotaging yourself” he says determined, two centimetres away from his face. Hangyul is holding him back from completely smashing his nose on Seungyoun’s face, but he is also sporting a similar expression.

They look absolutely fierce. And drunk.

“I am forcing you to do this”, Yohan says all of sudden, “You promised, I jump, you jump”.

“I think it’s the opposite?”.

“I think it doesn’t matter”. Yohan shuts him down immediately. “I’m doing this out of the kindness of my heart”. Hangyul is smiling like he knows exactly what they are talking about. He probably does. “You better keep up”.

And with that, Yohan turns to Hangyul, red in the face because he talks way too big, but still determined. “You are the best friend, and as of now also the _boy_ friend. Kiss me?”.

Hangyul’s mouth makes a cute ‘o’ shape that lets his bunny teeth peek through cutely, then he straight out laughs and moves forward to kiss Yohan.

Yohan hands come up to his neck, and he very obviously forgets he has a cup of beer in his hands, because he spills its entire contents on Seungyoun’s shirt.

Not one of them notices. Seungyoun feels disgusting, but he can’t really bring himself to care, they are way too cute and he is way too soft.

And maybe he can be cute with his best friend too.

He _has to_ find Wooseok.

**[?? April ???? - ??.??]**

It’s cold, but the sun is shining. Wooseok is walking right beside him, and Seungyoun can’t help but sneak glances at him. He looks soft, and smooth, and handsome, and everything he wants to see everyday for the rest of his life, weekends and holydays included. Actually, especially those.

Wooseok looks at him curiously, as he notices him staring. “What is it?” he asks with a smile. “Am I that handsome?”.

Seungyoun laughs. “You really are”.

Wooseok smiles knowingly, linking his arm to his. “You should just ask me out, then”.

Thinking back, Seungyoun really missed all the signs.

Thinking back, it’s been a long time coming.

**[31 December – 11.58 PM]**

So Seungyoun smiles and takes one brave step towards Wooseok, and Wooseok looks up at him, softly.

“Hi”.

“Hi”. Seungyoun says back. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere, I almost gave up”.

Wooseok looks at him and he straightens up, very obviously trying to control his expression, but his eyes are sparkling in anticipation, and that’s enough motivation.

Seungyoun takes a breath. “I came to get your midnight kiss” he says, “And all your other kisses eventually, but mostly this one”.

Wooseok lips tremble, then he bursts into a laugh. Inside the house people are screaming the countdown. Wooseok pulls him down by his hand and Seungyoun almost crashes onto him.

“It’s about time” is what Wooseok says, and then he kisses him straight on the mouth, as the fireworks go off in the background and in Seungyoun’s heart.

**[00.02 AM]**

Still Kissing.

**[00.07 AM]**

Sorry, still kissing.

**[00.12 AM]**

“You smell disgusting”. Wooseok says, brushing Seungyoun’s nose with his playfully. He looks red from the cold, and Seungyoun is three steps away from getting on his knees and proposing with whatever he finds at hand. A leaf, probably.

“Yeah, you too”.

Wooseok sighs. “Eunsang puked on my jacket, I left it to die with him” he says, “And I stole this one from him, but I don’t think it was my most brilliant moment”.

Seungyoun laughs, and he looks down at Wooseok’s hands on his knees: they look so strong but soft. Seungyoun wriggles his fingers under Wooseok’s right hand and forces him to hold his, interlacing their fingers together. When he looks up, Wooseok looks impossibly fond.

Seungyoun smiles back and gets back on track. “I take it they got their baby hands on the alcohol?”.

Wooseok laughs, thumbing at his hand. “They sure did” he says, then his expression shifts “You know, I was also looking for you all night, but I ended up having to keep Junho from climbing down the balcony to serenade Eunsang”.

Seungyoun bursts into a laugh. “They are cute”.

Wooseok moves forward again. “We are cute too”.

Seungyoun’s eyes curve shyly, and another firework sets off.

**[00.17 AM]**

Kissing again.

And again.

And again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got to the end of this little fluffy thing, thank you so much! ♥ i hope the non-linear narrative didn't give you too much of a headache! :0
> 
> ANYWAY, wishing you all a happy new year full of kindness and love and x1!!!
> 
> leaving my [twt](https://twitter.com/blueming_twt) here!


End file.
